It's An Affair of the Heart
by SuperAlex64
Summary: She's a rookie guardian, he's a nothing more than a guard dog. She's a sign of hope, he's a bearer of death. She's a shining light of goodness, he's just a dark demon dog. But when these two meet, it'll cause quite the stir. Angel!Desert Flower/Huckleberry Hellhound
1. Headed for a Heartbreak

**Really, another new story, that seemed strangely irresponsible of me. Oh, well!**

 **So... HuckleFlower...? Yeah. And for once, I'm actually going to call Desert Flower Desert Flower! No, I don't really plan on making that a habit, but for the AU, it seemed appropriate.**

 **Now, for fun, I gives you this.**

 **Desert Flower, Cindy Bear, Yogi Bear and pretty much everyone in this chapter belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

Chapter 1: Headed for a Heartbreak

First, there was a blinding light, to which, she quickly averted her eyes. She was completely disoriented but she managed to walk through the pearly gates and quickly shook it off, only to find herself in a very strange place. Everything seemed white and cloudy with a certain light to it all. There was a castle nearby, practically gleaming with perfection, with people flying inside.

"Wait, WHAT?!" she exclaimed, confused as that should be possible. Sure, she'd seen superheroes fly before but this is ridiculous. Everyone seemed to wear white clothes while flying around with shining white or golden bird-like wings as if it were normal. She then happened to look down at herself and realised that she was wearing a dress that she knew that she didn't even own.

 _"Hmm..., I prefer my dresses purple,"_ she then thought to herself as she looked around to herself, taking it all in. Her white dress had a few gold elements like a ribbon for a belt and braid on the edges and drapes attached to the shoulder straps. If she had a white dress on like everyone else, then that meant...

She then slowly turned around and saw that she had wings like everyone else. She certainly didn't remember ever having wings. So, there she stood there, outside that castle, staring wide-eyed at those new wings of hers until a friendly someone called out to her.

"Yoohoo, miss? Are you alright?" this person asked, in a sweet Southern belle type voice. She was a brown furred she-bear wearing a white, of course, Greek goddess with silver shoulder straps and a belt, but white wings with some golden feathers. Upon her head and under her golden halo sat a daisy crown. Clearly, an angel, no doubt.

Which meant that she herself was an angel, too.

"Yes...?" answered the wayward angel, confused by it all.

"Well, you look like a nice enough angel to me," the newcomer observed, looking her over. She then held out her paw, introducing herself, "I'm Cynthia Bear, but everyone calls me Cindy for short." Cindy then giggled after saying this.

The new angel didn't have to concentrate too hard to remember her own name, she still knew it by heart. So with utmost confidence, she took Cindy's paw into her own and replied, "Hello, Cindy, I'm Desert Flower."

"Interesting name," Cindy commented, not realising that her comment could be considered hurtful until it was too late, then quickly added, "Sorry, but I do think it's a cute name."

"Oh, thank you."

But Cindy continued on her tangent, "I mean a lot of my friends have some pretty weird names..."

"Cindy, it's fine," Desert Flower reassured her, smiling, "Though, I'd love to meet your friends."

"Really?" Cindy asked, then shouted, "Then let's go!" taking her by the wrist and flying into the castle. While initially laughing and smiling, Cindy couldn't help, but look her new friend over. Desert Flower was a yellow furred hound with bright blue eyes, wearing white like everyone else here. Clearly, Desert Flower is a very lovely girl, but also...

"So young," Cindy sadly and softly murmured to herself.

Desert Flower, confused as she heard this, asked her new friend, "What was that?" pulling Cindy away from her thoughts.

"Oh... What me? Oh nothing," Cindy nervously replied. Desert Flower wasn't really buying it but she decided to drop it, much to Cindy's relief. Though Cindy quickly fell back into her own thoughts again. _"It's just not fair, she is far too young to be here, too young to be dead."_ She then remembered a sad, sad truth, _"Most of my friends died young, I died young, but I still can't help but feel sorry for others."  
_  
Desert Flower noticed that Cindy became sad all of the sudden, but before she could do anything about it, someone else called out to her, "Hey, Cindy! Over here!" which quickly brightened up her mood.

"Oh, Yogi!" Cindy cried out with joy and love, so with that the two angels flew towards him. Nearby was an odd group of friendly angels, though Desert Flower got the idea that this group was normally bigger than this, laughing and commenting to Yogi things like, "Go for it! You know you want to!" much to the bears' embarrassment. Finally, Yogi cleared his throat and asked, "So Cindy, who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Cindy said, gesturing toward the young hound, "This is Desert Flower, she's new."

One of the angels, a male tan furred squirrel, wearing a white wide-brim hat with a matching white mask with a long coat and an loose indigo scarf, quipped, "You don't say?" to which his female companion, also a squirrel, wearing a pretty white minidress with metallic gold braids and a long white sheer skirt overlay, elbowed him, saying, "Don't be rude, Secret." A mole who was sitting with the two, wearing a white turtleneck sweater, looked at Desert Flower and greeted her, "Welcome!"

"Thanks, I-" started Desert Flower but was cut off by Secret telling his wife (...?, because of a pair of sparkling angel aura quartz necklaces that they both wore), "I wasn't being rude, Penny, I was just pointing it out."

"Um... yeah, you were," countered Penny and with that, it suddenly became a full blown argument with everyone there just staring at the pair until the pink furred mountain lion wearing a long white dramatic cape known as Snagglepuss suddenly, feeling frustrated, shouted out, **"Heavens to Heaven! Please shut up and let the newbie speak!"** which promptly got the two to shut up. Secret then held out his his quartz towards Penny and she held hers towards his, letting the pendants touch, showering all with bright lights and sparkles. They smiled at this. They then turned to Desert Flower and said, "Sorry Desert Flower."

"Don't worry about it," she reassured them though she was a little confused about Secret and Penny's display. But she did notice how happy they were now. In fact, she found it to be so adorable.

So she and her new friends started talking. Apparently, their group was normally bigger than it is now, but most of them were busy at their jobs as guardian angels. This group were also guardian angels but they were on a short break.  
  


"You see, guardian angels are the ones that grow gold feathers," Cindy explained, ruffling her own wings, "Though little Snulu here," referring to a young white furred she-bear with a pink mohawk, wearing a white short dress with a tutu-like skirt and gold leggings, and matching boots, "Is more of a warrior type, but all of guardians feel a need to protect."

A young brown furred bear, wearing only a large fluffy white bow tie, known as Boo-Boo Bear, cut in, saying, "It's practically hard wired into their mind to do so," with Snulu, being his female companion sitting next to him, nodding in agreement with a satisfied smirk.

"That's right!" Cindy laughed, clapping her paws, making the two kids grin.

Though, eventually, the conversation shifted to how they died. Apparently, back in the early 1960s, Yogi and Boo-Boo lived in Jellystone Park, but tragically, a raging forest fire killed them, among others. Some time later, Cindy Bear, a performer at a circus, died while falling from a great height while doing a stunt. During the mid-1960s, Secret and Morocco were successful secret agents who got shot and killed during a mission, but their sacrifice wasn't in vain: the criminal that they were after was apprehended. Snagglepuss was performing on stage when it caught on fire, it was his greatest performance ever and no other had matched its greatness. Decades later, in the late 1980s, Snulu was an up-and-coming rock star before dying in a car crash. In the early 1990s, Penny died valiantly saving people from burning building. As for Desert Flower, she couldn't remember what happened to her.

Desert Flower strained her head, trying to remember something, anything from her last days, but she couldn't. Honestly, she was finding it to be very frustrating.

It was Penny who then said, "Sometimes it takes time to remember," she then paused for a moment, "So please stop, it's starting to freak us out."

"Oh, now look who's being rude," Secret sarcastically said, which got Penny herself to laugh, leading the others to laugh along with them. It was then when the two squirrels became very affectionate towards each other which was super adorable and their friends let them know it! But Desert Flower didn't notice. She had finally remembered something and it wasn't what she hoped for.

Bursting into tears, she cried out, "My family! My parents are still alive!", quieting down the friends as they watched her and did their best to comfort her.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well, I dunno. It's the first chapter and I don't know what I wanna say.**

 **Well, this story is kinda sad in retrospect. Like wow, I came up with that. That happened and I made it happen.**

 **So, next chapter, we're gonna meet one Huckleberry Hellhound. See ya later, dudes.**


	2. Workin' for a Livin'

**It was about time I updated this. Let's go! Chapter 2! Yeah!**

 **Huckleberry Hound belongs to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

Chapter 2: Workin' for a Livin'

Down under, like way down under, deep underground was the complete opposite of Heaven, in all of its burning glory, complete with demons and monsters and such. But this isn't their story.

In a cave, sound asleep on the floor, lay a black hellhound with fur nicely coarse and messy and a pointed tail, completely peaceful looking until... the screams of the damned woke up.

"Mornin' already?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. His eyes, being red with yellow sclerae, made him look even scarier. Well, as scary as a hellhound who just rolled out of bed could look. He got up and started to get ready for the day. First, he took a scalding hot shower, then he polished his fangs. He is very proud of his fangs. After making sure that his fur was extra coarse, he was ready to start the day! ...Well almost.

Huck almost forgot to get dressed.

Making his way to his closet, Huck picked a meter collar to wear. It was hard to chose, he had so many. He put it on and locked it, so he was finally ready to go.

Grinning, Huck hummed an old favorite song as he headed for his workplace since he does have a steady job. He was greeted by the local monsters, hellhounds, and demons along the way. They liked him and thought he was a legitimately cool guy, just as long as he doesn't do anything too stupid.

Nearby, a small group of workers were busy working working on tormenting some souls trapped in a tiny body of water. But sadly, the screams weren't quite up to par to standards. Luckily for them, Huckleberry Hellhound happened to be walking by.

"Hey, hey, hey!" one of them called out, catching the hellhound's attention, "You can help him out, right?"

"Why shuckins, of course I can," Huck replied, knowing just what they wanted, proceeded to loudly sing his little black heart out with a personal favorite. It was simply magical just how quickly it took to get the souls to scream along with the song.

After Huck was done, the workers had this to say:

"Golly Huck, that was amazing!"

"Clearly, you got the most beautiful voice of them of them all!"

"Yeah, you sure got talent!"

Huck simply thanked them and went back on his way. He didn't want to be late, after all.

He works as a guard dog at any select place along with his fellow co-workers, but they always had to meet up in the morning for assignments. Like everyone else, Huck was hoping but certainly not praying that one of the assignments he's getting wasn't to guard _that place_. He was lucky, he didn't get that assignment this time.

With assignments handed out, everyone set off to work, even the schmuck that got the unwanted assignment. In between assignments, Huck did whatever he wanted, whether it be exercising, hanging out or eating lunch.

Huck greedily and sloppily ate his food with much gusto, along with everyone else in the cafeteria,

Someone actually commented, "My, Huck, you have great table manners." Compared to everyone else, this was true. Huck stopped for a moment to thank him with his mouth full, then went back to eating. All in all, this was a good day but Huck eventually had to get the unwanted assignment and guard _that place._ This was six months into the future, but in his disappointment, he didn't know that his life would change forever. And it all happened because, in his boredom, he knocked a girl out of the sky.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of much. But okay, since Huck's got a steady job ( _Oooh, spooky.),_ how much you wanna bet that he will lose it by the end of this story?**

 **See ya later, dudes.**


End file.
